MAP10: Clear for Death (Memento Mori II)
MAP10: Clear for Death is the tenth level of Memento Mori II. It was designed by Matthias Worch and uses the music track "Backroad Wanderer" by David "Tolwyn" Shaw. It contains a separate area for multiplayer competition. Mission briefing According to both the text file and the Infopack: :Well, sorry to tell you, but you'll have to descent sic into the sewers again. Your goal is area 11, but the entrance is located in sector 10 in an old sewage-farm that has been overtaken. The way into the actual sewage-system is secured by keycards - maybe you'll have to find them first. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP10 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Secrets Official # In the green hallway leading to the yellow keycard, a portion of the western wall is covered with piping. Open this wall to find two stimpacks and a backpack (sector 311). # In the yellow keycard room, press on the eastern computer panel to find two sets of shells, a box of bullets, and two medikits (sector 255). # On the walkway west of the room with the two toxic waste vats, the northernmost computer panel looks different than the other two. Press on it and a wall will open to the east to unveil two stimpacks and a rocket launcher (sector 442). # In the sewer after the blue keycard bars, one western wall is marked with a "Poison" sign, while the opposite wall is not, in contrast to the pair of signs to the north. Press on the opposite wall to reveal a path (sector 415) leading to a soul sphere. # In the gray, northern computer room with the baron of hell, a section of the eastern wall in the southern hallway is covered in grime. Open it to get a radiation suit (sector 20). Non-official # Enter the center between two teleporters in the toxic waste pool north of the room where official secret #5 is found to encounter a baron of hell. There is a blue armor under the slime flow where he comes out. Bugs * All three shotguns, the super shotgun, all four chainguns and one of the two rocket launchers are placed in the deathmatch arena that cannot be reached in single-player or coop game mode, but are not flagged as multiplayer only. * Triggering Linedef 1092, Type 109 - W1 Door Open Stay (fast), Tag 16 opens sector 299, allowing the (skill dependant)) two/three/four cacodemons to teleport (Linedefs 1102, 1103, 1104 and 1105, all Type 125 - W'1' Teleport (monsters only)) to the player's area, approaching and attacking him. It is possible that they do not teleport simultaneously and especially on medium or hard skills at least one of them may occupy another one's target sector at the moment when this one attempts to teleport, resulting in abortion of the teleportation. In this case, since the teleporter lindedefs can be used only once, the cacodemon is unable to teleport, staying trapped and unkilled, resulting in the player is unable to reach 100% of the kills. Speedrunning Routes and tricks In the room with four computer racks, to the east of the "Would you die for this?" sign (see Trivia), there are two switches which grant access to the next part of the level. Before the player reaches the western one, six silver bars lower, trapping the player for 30 seconds, while cacodemons teleport in. The trap can be thwarted by luring any monster onto the lowest step of the staircase. With correct timing, if the monster stands where one of the bars is supposed to lower, the bar will not drop. This gives the player more freedom of movement, as well as an opportunity to finish the level faster. Upon picking up the yellow keycard some walls normally open, revealing enemies. By moving slowly and precisely towards the yellow keycard without crossing the center of the square platform it is placed on, it is possible to obtain it without triggering one of four linedefs (sides of the platform) and the walls will not open. Both tricks are present in . Current records The Compet-N records for the map are: Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things Trivia To the east of the starting area, the message "Would you die for this?" appears on the automap. This message would later appear in Requiem's MAP04: Fireworks, also designed by Matthias Worch. External links * Memento Mori II demos from the Compet-N database Clear for Death (Memento Mori II) Category:Matthias Worch levels